


Danganronpa Lemon one Shots

by Anonymousfangirling



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Despair, Lemon, M/M, Naegami, Non Despair, Smut, Top Byakuya Togami, bottom byakuya togami, bottom makoto naegi, help ive sinned, top makoto naegi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymousfangirling/pseuds/Anonymousfangirling
Summary: I- hello. I just wanna try my hand at writing smut... so enjoy these one shots! Feel free to leave requests, though atm I only am familiar with the first two games.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 134





	Danganronpa Lemon one Shots

I hear voices from around the corner. As I peek from behind the wall, I see who they belong to. One belongs to Monokuma, and the other belongs to Naegi.

"So you purposely didn't put camera's in the bathhouse so students could... y'know..." Naegi sounds a little weirded out.

"Precisely! What, did you really expect me to take all you highschoolers hostage and not provide a way for you to get it on?" Monokuma is clearly offended. "Just how heartless do you think I am? Puhuhuhu!"

"Wait-" Naegi tries to stop Monokuma from disappearing but utterly fails."Damn..."

I decide to reveal myself. "You seem awfully troubled, Naegi. You thinking of the room with no cameras?" I smirk when he blushes and stutters.

"Togami! Uh, n- no! I was just doing something for someone and needed more time! It's not what it looks..." he gulps as I get closer. 

"Come now, Naegi. You've been trapped inside this school as long as I have, and as a fellow teenage male I can only imagine what you do in your secluded hours~"

Naegi almost shrinks as I get closer.

"How you touch yourself..."

He backs up to the wall. Big mistake. I pin him against it and lean down to whisper in his ear.

"How you think of me~"

One look at Naegi's face lets me know that my assumption was correct. The thought of Naegi masturbating to me is a major turn on, and I can already feel blood rushing to my lower abdomen. It certainly doesn't help how Naegi is squirming under my grasp, not to get away, but because he's aroused too. I lick his earlobe before whispering again.

"Let's take this to the bathhouse, hm?"

To my surprise, Naegi suddenly grabs my wrist and drags me across the hall into the secluded room. I don't even have time to question it before he pins me against a locker and slams his lips on mine. I'm growing steadily more aroused by the minute as our lips open and a tongue is inserted into my mouth, exploring every inch of it. I moan slightly in approval, my hips bucking without my consent. I try leaning in closer to gain dominance over the kiss, but Naegi firmly pushes me back against the locker.

"Mmmgh! Naegi-" I lightly scrape his tongue with my teeth, earning a gasp and a more forceful kiss from the boy. Our lips and tongues are now moving together in one fluid motion, and my erection is only growing by the second. 

Naegi moves his thigh so that it is between my legs, pushing upwards more and more with each kiss. I start struggling to contain myself. "Fuck, Makoto," I moan as he rubs against my erection. 

He smirks. "Excited already? Alright then." He pulls away and lifts up his shirt, revealing his lanky torso. I remove mine as well, but before he can take control I grab him and spin around so Naegi is now trapped. 

"My turn." I eye him up and down and let one hand explore his body while the other holds his wrist against the wall. I slowly lean in and we kiss with more passion than before. I move my free hand up to his chest and take one of his nipples between my fingers, pinching slightly as I twist it around. Naegi stops kissing and moans, sliding down the wall a bit. I go down to match his level. "Does it feel good? I murmur, removing my other hand to rub his neglected nipple. All I get in response is a moan and a nod. "Good."

I let go of his chest and pull him closer, wrapping my arms around him. We are both breathing heavily as I pull us so we're even closer, flesh against flesh, mouth against mouth, and I start rubbing our bulges together. Naegi pants and pushes himself closer, somehow, and I find myself needing more friction. My hand goes down to his bulge and gives it a slight squeeze.

"Byakuya!" Naegi moans my name and I have officially lost it. I pull apart and quickly discard my bottom, moving to Naegi's next. I help him unbutton his jeans and throw them on the floor. 

"Makoto, is this okay?" I place my fingers on the hem of his boxers. He nods with need and I remove them in one swift motion, letting his cock spring out. Mine follows shortly after. I grab the boy forcefully and lead him to one of the benches, laying him on his back. I pull myself on top of him, kissing him hard and slow. As I kiss him harder I feel his cock twitch against my stomach. 

"Byakuya- please- I need you-" Makoto moans against my lips. I nod and go the drawer that I recall having lube in in from one of my investigations. I coat my fingers with it and stick one inside him, and feel him clench around me. 

"How are you feeling?" I lean to his ear while pumping my finger in and out.

"Amazing..ngh!" he moans and bucks his hips upwards. 

I add another finger and begin scissoring him apart. "I just want to make you feel good." I worship his body with kisses as my fingers stretch him apart, feeling impatient but wanting to make sure Naegi was ready.

"Byakuya... please..." he pulls me down for another passionate kiss. 

As we break apart, I nod, covering my cock with lube. I position myself at his entrance and kiss Naegi slowly to make sure he's distracted so he won't feel the initial pain. He wraps his arms around my neck and kisses me with hunger, the same determination I see in the class trials. I push my hips forward, entering him steadily despite my wants, my need to fuck him senseless. He groans and I wait for him to adjust before pulling out slightly, only to push back in deeper.

"Fuck, Byakuya-" he whimpers. "You feel amazing inside of me." His face is one of pure ecstasy and I'm sure my face is no more innocent. After a few slow pushes I begin to thrust faster. He rolls his eyes back as I hit his prostate, earning louder and needier moans from the boy. 

"Fu- Byakuya!" He cries out as I hit his sweet spot over and over again. 

"Does that make you feel good?" My voice comes out shakily as I thrust faster and faster. He can only nod as streams of curses mixed with my name are released from his mouth. I breath more heavily, my thrusts getting more sloppy as I feel a familiar feeling in my abdomen. I mold our mouths together for a few seconds before releasing for air. "Makoto, you angel..." My body begins to shake as I continue pounding into him. 

"Byakuya, I want to feel you come inside me-" Makoto is interrupted by his own grunts. My vision goes blurry at his request and I shout his name as I release into him. He closes his eyes and finishes after me, making a mess on both of our stomachs. After I pull out, I have to contain my post orgasm jerks as I lean in to kiss him again. 

"Makoto, you were amazing..." 

He grins against my lips. "So were you. We should do this more often~"


End file.
